Chapter One: New Couple
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Jake cheated on Marley. What new couples will happen now? Not good at summaries! Please read and review! Rated T because I said so!
1. Chapter 1: New Couple

**Drama Time**

**Hey everyone! Here is a new story! I had no idea what to call it! Please leave a review! I do not own Glee!**

**Marley's POV:**

I'm Marley Rose. A singer, actress and teenage girl all in one. I have a straight long brown hair and blue eyes. I used to date Jake Puckerman, who is one of the hottest boys at this school, but I found out he was using me to make Kitty jealous. Who is Kitty you may ask? Kitty is a blond cheerleader who is popular and thinks she runs the school. Which she does because everyone is afraid of her. She always gets what she wants. Right now I am sitting at home on a Friday night crying in my bed. Ryder stopped by and he is such a great guy. He is holding me and comforting me.

"It will get better." he whispered softly into my ear.

"How do you know?" I questioned sniffing in between each word.

"Because, I am here and I will help you get through this." he stated. I looked up into his deep blue eyes. They were like the ocean, crystal clear.

"Thanks Ryder. It means a lot." I exclaimed. Ryder is amazing. He is one of my best friends. I can't believe I didn't see this coming, but I might have a crush on him. After all it was Ryder not Jake who was sending me those thoughtful gifts. I mean it was Jake, but it came from Ryder's heart.

"Anytime. You don't deserve him. You deserve someone who treats you with respect. Someone that cares for you and loves you for you." he said. Oh my god. Does Ryder love me back? He then leaned in and kissed me, which I aloud. I couldn't help myself. We kissed for a good minute. It was so passionate. He pulled away.

"I am sorry." he said.

"About?" I questioned.

"This. You just got out of a horrible relationship. If you don't like me like that, I understand." he said.

"I do like you that. It was you all along. Not Jake. You." I replied quietly. I was afraid if I let my feelings all out, it will be Jake all over again. Then again, Ryder wouldn't do that to me.

"Are you sure? I don't want you saying this if you just feel like you have to." he asked/stated.

"I am 100% sure." I said.

"Alright. Marley Rose. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I see his deep ice blue eyes looking straight into mine.

"Yes. I would love to." he replied. We smiled. It was time for me to eat, so Ryder stayed and my mom made her famous pasta. It was delicious. It was 9:00 and Ryder had to go home. His mom was here to pick him up.

"I will see you tomorrow. Thanks again." Ryder said. I nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime. Goodnight." I replied.

"Night Marley." Ryder said.

"Goodnight." I responded. He smiled and opened the door. He walked out. I waved and he waved back. He got in his car and drove away, so I closed the door.

"I am going to get into the shower and then go to bed. Goodnight." I exclaimed. My mom hugged and kissed me on the cheek. I did the same and headed upstairs. I got into the shower and out in ten minutes. I put my pajamas on and washed my face. I grabbed my dirty clothes and placed them into the hamper. I finished and charged my cell and iPod. I then set my alarm and shut the lights off. I fell asleep shortly after I laid down.

**There is chapter one! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy and Date Night

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Date Night

**Hey everyone! I know I only got one review, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks! I do not own Glee.**

**Marley's POV: **

I got up and got dressed. I did my makeup and grabbed my bag. I took my cell and iPod and placed it into my pockets. I headed downstairs and mom was cooking breakfast.

"I made you French Toast." my mom said. I started eating my breakfast and drank my orange juice. I finished. It was delicious

"Thanks mom. I need to tell you something." I said.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked worried.

"Jake cheated on me with Kitty. I am dating Ryder now. I just wanted to let you know." I explained.

"Well thank you. I'm sorry about Jake." she said.

"It's okay. I'm over him. I'm going to go brush my teeth and then we can head out." I said. My mom nodded and I headed upstairs and brushed my teeth. I got downstairs and grabbed my backpack and we drove to school. We arrived there in ten minutes. I got to my locker and grabbed my books that I needed and placed it into my bag. I was about to close my locker, when someone covered my eyes. I turned around and he let go. It was Ryder. I kissed him passionately and he returned it. We let go and I closed my locker. He took my hand and we went to English class.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Better. Thanks." I said.

"Anytime. Want to go out to dinner tonight? At like seven." he asked.

"Sure sounds good. I will do my homework before." I exclaimed. We had a lot of homework so far. I went to English, Math, Science and Baking class and now I had lunch. We sat with the Glee Club. I was eating a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich.

"So now you and Ryder are together?" Tina questioned trying to get caught up with the relationship status.

"Yes." I said. I was eating and enjoying my lunch. I got looks from Kitty and Jake.

"Is that a joke?" Kitty questioned. I swallowed.

"Is what a joke?" I asked.

"You and Ryder. Are you really dating?" she said/asked trying to hold her laughter down.

"Yes. We are. Ryder actually loves me and would never cheat on me like Jake." I said smiling at Ryder.

"He cheated on you because you're ugly and don't do anything." Kitty stated.

"I don't care. I'm over him." I said.

"Oh please. You know you will come crawling back to me." Jake said.

"In your dreams." Ryder exclaimed.

"Guys. Can we please have a peaceful lunch?" Artie asked. We nodded. The rest of the day went by quick. We were now at Glee Club rehearsal.

"Who would like to sing something?" Mr. Shuester asked. Ryder raised his hand. He stood up.

"This is for Marley. The most beautiful amazing girl in the world." he said. He then started singing.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

He finished the song and everyone clapped. I stood up and kissed him passionately. School ended and I arrived home. I did all my homework and was getting ready for my date. I got ready and walked down my stairs.

"Oh honey! You look beautiful as always." she said and hugged me. She handed me twenty dollars.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded. The doorbell rang. I went over and answered it. Ryder was waiting at the door. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Miss. Rose." Ryder said. He came in and shook my mom's hand.

"Hi. Be back by elven please." my mom said.

"Okay." I said.

"I will take good care of her Miss. Rose. I promise. My mom is driving us." he exclaimed. My mom nodded. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye. See you later." I said.

"Bye. Have fun." she said. We then headed into the car.

"Hi Mrs. Lynn. It's nice to meet you." I exclaimed. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to Marley. Ryder hasn't stopped talking about you." she said. Ryder was blushing so much. We drove and arrived at Bread Sticks. She pulled over.

"When should I come get you two?" she asked.

"Is 9 okay? We were going to go to the park across the street after." Ryder said.

"Perfect. I will meet you across there then. Have fun and be careful." she said.

"Thank you." I said as we hopped out.

"Anytime." she replied. We got a table and a waitress came over.

"Hi. My name is Andrea. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she introduced and asked. She handed us the menus.

"Can I have a Pepsi please." I said.

"I will have one as well." she said.

"Alright I will be right back." she said.

"What are you going to get?" Ryder asked.

"I'm looking at the chicken salad. What about you?" I said/asked.

"I think I'm going to get Spaghetti." he said.

"That sounds good. Maybe I will get that." I stated.

**Ryder's POV:  
**

I'm having fun with Marley. The waitress came over and handed us our drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked. We nodded.

"We will have Spaghetti please." Marley said.

"Two Spaghettis coming right up." she said writing it down. She grabbed our menus and went to the back. We were having the Bread Sticks on the table.

"Would you like to sing a song with me tomorrow in Glee Club?" Marley asked.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." I said.

"Let's plan out what song." she replied.

"How about we sing.." I said and then stopped because I had no idea what song we should sing.

"A Thousand Years." Marley said.

"Yes. That sounds perfect." I replied. The waitress came over with our food ten minutes later.

"Anything else I could get you guys?" she asked.

"We're good for now. Thanks." Marley replied.

"Anytime. Enjoy your meal." she exclaimed and walked away. We ate and drank out soda's. The check came. It came out to twenty five dollars. Not that bad

"My treat." I said and gave the lady thirty.

"Fine. I will pay for Ice Cream." Marley said. I nodded.

"Keep the change." I said. She smiled.

"Have a good night." she said.

"You too." I replied. We then headed to the Ice Cream polar.

"I will have Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream on a cone with Chocolate Sprinkles." Marley exclaimed.

"I will have Cookie Dough Ice Cream on a cone with Chocolate Sprinkles." I said. The man handed us our cones, and Marley gave him the money. He gave us changed, and we left. We ate it on our walk. It was a nice night out. The sky was beautiful. We finished and laid on the grass.

"The stars are beautiful." Marley exclaimed.

"Yes. They are." Marley said. We rested. It was 8:55.

"We have to head back to the parking lot. My mom will be here soon." I said. I got up and helped her up. We headed over to the parking lot. My mom arrived and we headed in. We began to drive to Marley's house.

"How was the date?" my mom asked.

"It was so good." I replied.

"Yes. We had dinner. We then got Ice Cream and headed to the park and washed the stars. It was so romantic." Marley exclaimed. We arrived at her house.

"Thanks Mrs. Lynn." Marley said.

"Anytime darling. It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you soon." My mom said.

"I hope to see you soon and it was nice to meet you as well." Marley exclaimed.

"I'm going to walk her in. I will be right out." I said. My mom nodded. We arrived at the door.

"Thanks Ryder. I had a great night. I will see you tomorrow." Marley exclaimed.

"Anytime. I had a great night too. See you tomorrow." I said. I kissed her passionately and I pulled apart in a minute.

"Goodnight Ryder." she said.

"Goodnight Marley." I replied. She smiled and turned around. She opened the door and headed inside. The door closed and I went into the car.

"She is a lovely girl." my mom said.

"Yes she is." I replied. We drove home. Once we arrived home, I headed upstairs to grab a pair of boxers and towels. I then headed in the shower. I got out and change and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my dirty clothes and towels and went to my room and put it in the hamper. I headed in my bed. I charged my cell. My mom knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. She entered.

"I came to say goodnight." she replied. I kissed her on the cheek and she kissed my forehead. My mom and I are close. We tell each other everything.

"Goodnight mom." I replied.

"Goodnight honey." she said. She left and turned off the light. I fell into a deep sleep wanting tomorrow to come so I can see Marley.

**This was a really long chapter, but I was in a good mood and knew what to write. It would mean a lot if everyone could check out my other stories and leave a review as well. Thanks everyone. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
